Not another high school story
by lazy bird 07
Summary: Revised! Bulma is entering her senior year of high school in a new city, where she meets a boy named Vegeta with a tragic and unsettling past.  Will Bulma be able to help or be pushed away like the others?  BV
1. Chapter 1

Hey, peeps. This is the revised version this story, which was originally under the screen-name Ifonlyyouknew, but will now remain under lazy bird. Forever, I think.

Not Another High school Story

Bulma POV

Prologue:

The first day of school is practically the most dreaded and the most anticipated day of the year. It is the day you come back from summer and meet all of your old friends and tell them about all your adventures, summer loves, jobs, or whatever. It's also a time where most want to sleep in, because after staying up every night past three or four, getting up early seems near or close to impossible. But for high school, the first day is like none other.

For example, if you are a freshman coming in on your first day, you are probably scared shitless because of the fact that you're "fresh meat" to everyone else, if you know what I mean. You're a prime target for all the upperclassmen. Because first, you probably stick out like a sore thumb, and second above all, you most likely don't have a clue as to where you are going that day, chances are you'll probably going to get lost and have some 'kind' upperclassmen direct you in the wrong direction.

If you sophomore though, the first day back is okay because the fact of the matter is, you're not a upperclassmen. So, you are still subjected to some torture. But yet, you know your way around the school and a few of its people, so everything's pretty much cool.

Now, if you are a junior. Well, your first day back is an exciting yet stressful one, because this year is the most important year, for you. Colleges are looking at everything this year. Your PSAT, SAT, ACT, and not to mention your grades, but think on the bright side you're an upperclassmen and you probably will get to go to some pretty cool parties.

Finally, If you are a senior (known to be the best time during high school), your first day is the beginning of the end of high school. You run the school and love doing it. Your friends are your friends and cliques have been finalized. You know the school like the back of your hand. You know all the best hangouts and who those the biggest bashes.

So, now that I am a senior this year, you would think that Iwould have all these great luxuries. However, that is so not the case … I'm just starting my year at not only a new high school, but a different place, as well. Yeah, I know that's sounds awesome, right? (I'm being sarcastic if you didn't notice.)

You see, I moved here with my family from Chicago to Sunny San Diego. Now, I'm here with a new home, new school, hopefully -and I pray- some new friends, in a new neighborhood, I know nothing about. Anyway here's my story of high school as a senior and I know_ not another high school story! Geez!_

O O O

Bleep, Bleep

Bleep, Bleep

"Urgh, why did I turn my alarm clock so damn loud?" Bulma said, as she slammed her alarm clock down so hard she almost knocked it off her nightstand. It was her 'beloved' first day of school as senior, which she had been dreading since the day she moved here. She would know no one, but at least no one would know her. So, she could start from scratch. A totally different and new Bulma, a classy, sophisticated, intelligent, and I might add, hot Bulma. This is was her senior year, this was her year. She was going to impress the best. She would be on top and become apart of the high school elite, one way or another.

"Bulma, are you up, yet? You don't want to miss your first day!" A voice yelled.

"Yeah, mom! I'm up." Bulma turned over to her side and smiled. Even though, she may have dreaded this day, she couldn't help but feel a little excitement and all. She hoped that there were a lot of hot guys there and hopefully one would have the honor of being her boyfriend.

"This _is_ going to be _my _year!" Bulma exclaimed before getting out of her bed. She then opened her window and her drapes to let in a little sun and fresh air. As Bulma looked out, she saw everyone getting ready to go to work and school. She thought about all of her old friends back home and how it was their first day back, too. She had expected that she would be joining them today for their 'big year,' but life doesn't always deal you the cards you want.

Bulma sighed and looked at all of the houses. She thought that this place was a lot different from where she was from. The people, the air, just everything seemed to be different. She didn't know whether if she liked it or not, yet.

"Home sweet, home," Bulma said before she closed the window to get ready for school.

About forty-five or more minutes later. Bulma finally arrived downstairs, sporting some her best threads. She knew she had to look nice, wait no, great today, because as _they_ say first impressions are everything.

"Bulma, you'll be late now, if you don't hurry."

"Mom, don't worry. I have a _stang_!" Bulma said while grabbing an apple to take with her.

"You mean your mu_stang _you just got for your birthday, from your most loving parents." Her mother said.

Bulma smirked, "Yeah, something like that. Well, I got to go, bye." Bulma said as she headed to the door.

"Wait! Could you still give your old mom, a kiss goodbye?" Her mother said in a depressing voice.

"Mom, you're not old! Back home, you were known as a milf."

"A milf, what's a milf?" Bulma's mom said, giving her a confused look.

"It's-Well…..it's something that means you're a mother that boys…..it's fairly good thing….Sorry, mom but I got to go! Umm…see you, when I see you. Bye" Bulma said, as she kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Bulma's mother yelled, but it was already too late Bulma had already close the door. _"They_ grow up so fast."

Bulma walked out and looked at her brand new black mustang convertible with the words '_boss'_ inscribed on her driver's plate

"Did you miss me, baby?" she said to her car before hopping in. Bulma stuck her key in the ignition and was off with the music blasting behind her.

* * *

REVIEW! If you think I should continue, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chap and that's a wrap!

Not another high school story

Chapter two:

Bulma drove up to her new high school and took a glimpse around at her new peers. By the looks of it, she was in clique hell. She could spot the jocks, the cheerleaders, the preps, the rebels, the nerds, the geeks, the wannabes, and the posers

"I'm right…at home" Bulma said, in sarcastic tone before pulling into a parking space. She could tell that she was already getting stares and comments, as to who she was but she could cared less.

Bulma took one last glare into the mirror and sighed, reminding herself that this was going to be a _great_ year and she was going to do _great things_.

Bulma grabbed her purse and opened her car door before heading towards the school. When Bulma finally got inside, she went towards the school's office to pick up her class schedule and any other information that she would need. There, she was met by strange looking woman that look like she was in a total time warp.

"Hi, my name is Bul…" Bulma started to say before she was interpreted, by the woman.

"Look, take a seat over there somewhere and I'll be with you in a moment." the receptionist said not glancing once up at Bulma.

Bulma sighed and took a seat waiting for receptionist to pay notice to her. From time to time, the receptionist would give Bulma a glance with a smug look on her face, which was starting to really annoy Bulma. She didn't know what was so important that the receptionist had to do that she couldn't take, but a couple seconds to give her what she needed.

And in that moment a boy walked in, Bulma mouth almost dropped at the site of him. He was gorgeous and that was just an understatement. There wasn't anything about him that didn't scream hot. His olive skin, his dark eyes, his flame cut hair…those muscles. Bulma couldn't help, but stare.

"Vegeta, thank god for long time, no see," the receptionist said.

Vegeta smirked, "Always a pleasure to you too, Miss Smith….Oh, by the way, how's your husband—wait, I'm sorry you're still looking for 'Mr. Right'."

Miss. Smith, the receptionist, chuckled a little bit. "Well, Vegeta your back with your tired out old jokes" she said. "Just take seat over there, I have reserved one for you, sense, I know I will be seeing a lot of you this year."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just tell my counselor, am here."

He then took a seat right next to Bulma. He gave her a quick look over before taking out his cell phone. Bulma sat there, motionlessly. She had never been so nervous in her life. He was perfect.

Bulma had guessed she had been staring at him a little bit too long, when he turned to face her. "What's your problem?" Vegeta said.

"I," but before Bulma could get anything out, Miss. Smith had interrupted her again, but this time as her, saving grace.

"You..." pointing to Bulma, "...what did you want?"

Bulma stood up and walked over to the desk. "Well, I'm a new student, who transferred here from Chicago. And I was wondering if I could get my class schedule?" Bulma asked.

"What's your name?" Miss. Smith said, still not glancing up at Bulma.

"Well, name is Bulma Briefs. I'm transferring here, as a senior." She said, at that moment, the woman stopped what she was doing and turn around to face Bulma.

"You mean, Briefs, as in the owner of the Capsules Corp." Miss. Smith said, in astonishment.

"Yes." Bulma said, with pride.

"Did, you here that Vegeta, looks like your not the richest family in town anymore, you have a little competition." Miss. Smith laughed, Bulma turned around to see his face. He looked straight back at her and smirked.

"Competition? I doubt that, I heard that Capsule Corp. had to recall a lot of its _junk_ due to faulty design and engineering." Vegeta said.

Bulma couldn't believe her ears_. 'Who did he think he is? I mean, where the hell does he get off, of at—wait!'_ Bulma thought for second.

The name Vegeta sounded familiar to her but she couldn't figure out from where, when it hit her. The Vegeta's are one of the largest manufacturing corporations, beside Capsules Corp. They are in constant competition with the Capsule Corp always trying to out do them.

'_What are the odds?'_ Bulma thought.

"I should have known, you are one of the Vegeta's. I heard business over there isn't doing so well, either." Bulma said, with spite.

Uninflected by her words, Vegeta walked over to her. Bulma watched his movements closely, as he reached over the reception's desk and grab a piece of paper that had Bulma named on it and all her classes.

'_Why in the hell did I have to wait so long when it was right, there? I can't believe that, bitch. She made me wait all that time for—.'_ Bulma thought, before she was cut off.

"Well, it looks like we both have the same first hour class." Vegeta said, looking at the sheet. After, giving it a couple glances. He gave it to her. Bulma looked at him with total confusion.

"You should start running now because our class starts, right... about... now." Just as he predicted, the bell rang on cue.

"Shit" Bulma said before rushing out the door. She could not understand him for the life of her. He was so….annoying….but yet so… cute.

Back, still in the office, Vegeta decided to head to his counselor's door unannounced. He was tired of waiting.

"Vegeta, it looks like you found you _another_ match." Miss. Smith said, with a chuckle.

Vegeta huffed before closing the door and thinking he could never find him _another_ match, not like _her_.

* * *

So, what did you think? Good, bad, okay? Please Review because it means a lot to me and also gives me a little motivation! 


	3. Chapter 3

Not another high school

Chapter Three:

"Shit!" Bulma cried, as she tripped over one of her shoes. She was late. And on top of that she couldn't find her damn class. No one had told her this school was like a fucking maze with stairs and more stairs leading to nowhere near where she needed to be. It took her twenty minutes before she finally made it to her classroom. Out of breath and her hair a mess, Bulma was already pissed and she hadn't even gotten through her first class yet. _'Great! Just fucking great!' _Bulma thought as she rummaged through her purse to find a small compact mirror and brush to salvage as much of her hairdo as she could. Her first day of school was turning out to be a total disaster.

Bulma sighed. She wondered how all of her friends back home first day back, was going. _'Probably a lot better than mine,_' Bulma thought. She couldn't believe she had to switch schools during the most important year of high school. It was hard enough making friends in high school when you were a freshman. But Bulma was a senior starting all over again in a place that was foreign to her. She only had one year to make it happen, not several.

"Well, I guess this is as good as it going to get." Bulma muttered to herself, before shoving everything back into her purse. _'This was it.'_ Bulma thought as she opened the door to be greeted by over three dozen pair of eyes directed towards her. Bulma looked nervously at her new peers before trying to gain her composure.

"Hello, may I ask who you might be?" a ruggedly handsome man.

"Ahh…" Bulma's mouth suddenly felt dry, as she was at a lost for words. _'Damn, he is so fine. A total hottie.'_ Bulma thought. He was like a breath of fresh compared to the confused time-warp Ms. Smith. He was young, mid-twenties at most and a cross between George Clooney and Carey Grant.

"Oh, so you must be the new student. Please take a seat. My name is Mr. Court and I will be your English teacher this year." He said. Bulma nodded and looked around the room for an empty seat. A boy in the front row with a bad case of acne rubbed the seat next to him trying to give Bulma seductive expression.

"This seat is open…"He said, as he licked his lips, giving Bulma a view of his metal filled mouth. Bulma cringed,_ 'There has to be another seat…' _Bulma thought as she quickly diverted her glare from him. When she noticed a girl from the back of the class wave her over to her. Bulma gave a sigh of relief as she walked up to her to be met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The girl was wearing a faded red Hollister shirt with a dark-rinse denim mini-shirt that was so short it could be consider as a belt, instead. Her hair was long and bone straight that mimicked the style of most Abercrombie and Fitch girl model ads.

"I'm Chichi." The girl said, as she looked Bulma up and down. "This is Eighteen." Chichi motioned to the girl behind her, who looked like the total opposite of Chichi—with crisp blue eyes and blond mid-length hair—except for the cloths that she was wearing.

"Hey…" Eighteen said, only glancing up at Bulma for a split-second before giving her attention back the latest issue of Cosmo she was reading.

"So…?" Chichi said, rising an eyebrow to Bulma "what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Bulma…Bulma Briefs…" Bulma said, extending her hand out to Chichi. Chichi gave her a confused look. '_Was this girl serious?_' Chichi thought as Bulma quickly redrew her hand, realizing how stupid she must looked reaching out for a hand-shake like that.

"You're new." Chichi said, not asking Bulma but more like stating a simple fact.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Bulma said slightly surprised.

"I just can tell." Chichi plainly stated.

Bulma frowned. She didn't know what Chichi had really meant by that. Did she really look that out of place? Was it her shoes? "What do you mean by…?" Bulma trailed as she was interrupted by a flame haired boy.

"She means that you have the look that every freshmen or new student does whenever they come here. The 'I don't know what the hell I'm doing here' look," Vegeta said sitting behind Bulma.

"You…?" Bulma said, turning around.

"What? You missed me?" Vegeta said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Where did you come from, Vegeta? Chichi asked.

"Counselors…bitch tells me I'm fuck up." Vegeta said putting his hands behind his head and tipping his chair back.

"Could she have told you anything else less obvious?" Chichi said, rolling her eyes.

Vegeta laughed, "Well, she did tell me you're a bitch, but I told her that was no secret either.

"Ahh…Vegeta with your sense of humor. You're sure to do great things." Chichi snickered.

"I know wish you could be me." Vegeta said, letting his chair fall forward. He looked over at Bulma and smirked. There was something about her that reminded him of… "So…I see you met the two of the four witches of San High, which is no surprise. It seems the saying is right: 'birds of a feather flock together'." Vegeta said, trying to get his thoughts of _her. _

Bulma cracked a smile. "Wow! Have been saving that one, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Why don't you just do us all a favor? Don't make the same mistake as parents did, and wear a condom."

"Nice one." Eighteen said.

Vegeta smiled, '_The girl was good._' He thought. "Well, I guess I was right about you…bitch does run in your blood" Vegeta said before getting up from his chair as the bell rang. '_It's her eyes._' Vegeta thought. Chichi watched as Vegeta made his way out the door and then sighed. She reminded of her too.

* * *

So what did you all think? Please do tell. Love ya!

Lazy bird ;)

P.S. Sorry for the short chap but I promise the next will be up very and I mean very soon and much longer.


End file.
